zeldaverserpfandomcom-20200214-history
The United Council
Founding After the Amisty War of Independence, the four Superpowers (Amisty Empire, Tazmily, The State of Coasina Bay, and Steyliff) formed the United Council to prevent a large-scale conflict from happening with miscommunication. Any and all decisions made by the U.C. are made by vote of The Four; rather than by one nation. What classifies a nation is recognition by the United Council, having at LEAST 3 PERMANENT members of population, a form of Government, and a flag to define the nation. Information The Four - Amisty Empire, The State of Coasina Bay, Tazmily, and Steyliff These nations act as the heads of the United Council. They decide the votes proposed by the member nations of the U.C. The Four can also vote to revoke and they can prevent a nation from joining the United Council. There shall be no more, and no less than four nations leading the United Council. If one of The Four nations falter; then a vote conducted by the remaining members will determine who the fourth leader nation will be. The United Council CAN: * Vote to enforce certain laws in ANY nation (with the exception of The Four); recognized or unrecognized officially by the Coasina Bay Department of Defense. * Vote to recognize or limit or end recognition of any stagnant nation at any time. *''' * Can form Coalitions against troublemaker nations '''† * Any nation in The Four MAY 'declare war on one another with no penalty to the U.C. '§ * The Four can leave by VOTE '''of all Member Nations and other three members of The Four. The United Council '''CANNOT: * Disband itself unwillingly. * Cease any nation to not exist. * Claim or take territory away under the name of the United Council. * Force the cessation of wars amongst The Four UNLESS: it threatens the peace or stability of the world, or any member of the United Council uninvolved with said war/conflict. * Kick out a member of The Four. * Stop Member Nations from enacting Operation Kill-Switch. ‖''' Past Votes '''Anime's Town Dispute "The United Council had a meeting on March 14, 2019 to discuss and decide if Anime's Town was still worthy to be recognized as a nation; and whether or not its existence has a meaningful role in the world." ✅ - Anime's Town is NOT a nation. ❌ - 'Anime's Town IS still a nation. '''Decided Vote: ' '''✅ or ❌ Amisty Empire - ✅''' Coasina Bay - '''✅ Tazmily - ✅''' Steyliff - '''✅ Operation Kill-Switch If the United Council becomes to tyrannical or too controlling of world politics, Operation Kill-Switch is in place. This is, up front; the dissolution of the United Council. AT LEAST 2 MEMBERS OF THE FOUR MUST BE SUPPORTIVE OF THE KILL-SWITCH FOR THIS TO TAKE INTO EFFECT, 'as well as the unanimous decision of the Member Nations of the U.C. However, the reasoning behind enacting Operation Kill-Switch must be '''only '''justified under these conditions: * The United Council has abused its power or authority * The Four use their power to abuse other nations without intention of justice * The United Council does not recognize votes from Member Nations equally Footnotes '''Footnote * - '''This does not mean the nation does not exist. It is just no longer recognized as a nation. It is a self-governing territory. However, in the case of a nation like Anime's Town, the nation may be wiped. '''Footnote † -' U.C. Coalitions are decided by The Four if it is necessary for the war to take place. U.C. Coalitions can be instated against Member Nations. 'Footnote § ' - '''ALL '''Member Nations of the U.C. have to be supportive of Operation Kill-Switch '''and two members of The Four. HOWEVER, it must be a justified reasoning for the Operation to take place (read Operation Kill-Switch above).